Ducktales: Scared to tell the truth
by Albedo666
Summary: Set in the new Ducktales this tale will focus on the budding friendship of Lena and Webby and how it is becoming something more. Lena has a secret...but...is scared it will ruin what she and Webby have. Yuri ahead so for those not into that please turn away. Halloween is approaching so thought this fanfic worked. Weblena or Lenweb ahead.
1. Chapter 1 Lena on edge

**Authors note:** My second Ducktales fanfic, however, this time it will be set in the newer version. Also for those familiar with my work expect the unexpected…that being the case this story will involve yuri, for those not into it or have strong opinions about it please I'd advise you take up another fanfic. Anyway given it is the month of Halloween the nephews, Webby, and Lena are tasked with trying out this new haunted house made by Gyro himself to scare the kids of the block during the annual McDuck Scare For Charity. Lena will find herself in a situation where her growing friendship with Webby is becoming something more…will she have the courage to tell her how she feels?

Ducktales: Scared to tell the truth

CH.1: Lena on edge

Lena found herself at the Pier on one of the ships. She had snuck on when they were unloading the cargo and given it was night it wasn't well guarded. Lately she and Webby had been growing closer as friends…much closer than she had cared to get. She was tasked with a certain mission that while she was working a certain angle…it wasn't as easy as it was going in. Given whom she was related to and that she was the only family she knew…what else was she to do but go through with it.

Even so…hurting Webby felt wrong somehow. Letting out a sigh she looks down at her reflection. She wore this long sleeved grey and black shirt with a mint colored shirt underneath, her sneakers were green and white. She had styled her hair with pink and some purple eye shadow for added effect. Long as she could remember she had always had this personality…this knack for not doing what people expected of her.

A shiver runs up and down her spine and she goes to move up not even bothering turning around knowing who was there. "Hello Magica…didn't take you long to find me-."

The shadow with brimming red eyes was none other than her Aunt Magica De Spell, a Sorceress and Nemesis to Scrooge McDuck. For the longest time she had been after Scrooge's lucky time and having failed to do so on numerous accounts. So…given her training in magic and her background in mystery here she was…tasked with getting the confidence of Scrooge and his family.

Webby was the first genuine friend she had in a long time and that friendship meant a lot to her. However she also knew that Magica had told her that friends were a way in so best not to get attached cause you only wind up hurting them in the end…so…be miserable is what the message was. Lena finally turns though knowing if she keeps her waiting she will get irked.

"There is no where you can hide my dear. So…are we any closer to obtaining our goal?" Lena looks off to the side as this was the same question she got a lot from her. Her Aunt was quite obsessed over this time and that it was the last ingredient needed for some powerful spell of hers.

"I need a bit more time…I almost have their complete confidence in me. Scrooge almost sees me like one of his own…in fact…he says he and I share a knack for getting in trouble." She rather enjoyed that and the way she went toe to toe with the Beagle family especially Ma really had him looking at her as more than some suspicious teen girl looking to ruin his fortune, which she was.

"You have one mission and one mission only Lena…do not make me regret training you in the art of magic if you continue to let your feelings run your life. Your mother was the same way…thinking she could walk away from this life…and look what happened to her. I am looking after you like one of my own…and trust me…that is more than what can be said about anyone else."

Lena fought back the tears as balled her fingers into her palm. She was right…she was the only family she had now. Even if her methods of raising her weren't exactly the love a child wanted or yearned for, it was something to say the least. Still…Lena felt guilt over what would eventually have her betraying Webby.

"Don't tell me you have feelings for this girl…oh…that is so rich. Lena, while I do not see feelings between gender as any line not to be crossed…I do however frown upon those who are my enemy or who live with my enemy. This Halloween event you mention…it is being operated by that Gyro, am I correct?"

"Yes…what of it Aunt Magica?" Lena manages to relax a little however the fact her aunt can read her so well is quite disturbing. Truth was she never did like boys…and…even when in school she managed to keep it a secret often explaining she was too busy to be dating. Lena always feared her secret would be revealed. However…she had two secrets now and she wasn't sure Webby would take to either.

"Well…I am sure you remember your lessons in manipulating technology so it should be a breeze making things go awry. Think of it…a failure like that will cost Scrooge quite a fortune and will make him look bad before all of Duckburg. Any chance to make Scrooge fail is one step closer to me achieving absolute power and getting my wish for so long and making it a reality."

Magica cackles a bit but Lena doesn't laugh. This was what her Aunt did…she didn't see why she had to take part. Magica stops a bit…but…only after noticing she is the only doing the cackling. "Aunt Magica…no one will get hurt…will they?"

"Don't tell me you have grown a conscious now dear…it is very unlike you and too late at that. You are in pretty deep now, so, stick to the plan and no more delays. I have let you have your fun but now it is time to get serious. Whatever attachment you may have formed with this Webby ceases…no more distractions. Besides what makes you think she will ever return your feelings? It is clear she does not see you this way. We both know magic is in your blood and those who seek magic or control it will always wind up alone…so…embrace it I say! Rest up…you will need it."

Her cackle once again sounds and Lena is left standing on the ship. Her foot stomps and she pulls forth the amulet she wore around her neck and summoning forth one of the crates she lifts it up as a pinkish like energy envelops it lifting it forth. With a cry or rage filled scream she throws it out into the ocean with a gurgle and as it slowly descends she grips the edge of the rail looking on. Her Aunt's words still held truth to them…though she tried to block them out.

"I need to bury my feelings…even if it means hurting her…the one I…I…" Tears stream her face and she steadies herself. She was to meet up with Webby at the costume shop soon so the two of them could get outfits for the coming event. She wondered if she had the strength in her to not feel what she did. Only time would tell…though…what time that was she had no idea of. Webby was all the good she had in this world…she hoped she would not be hurt by this.

 **Authors note:** Given how early it is still in Ducktales 2017 there is still much to uncover under the surface with the character Lena. Yes I realize she is probably straight as an arrow, still, it doesn't hurt to wish or hope that Disney will get with the times. We are still wanting Elsa to come out…to let it go, so, with more positive figures in the LGBT Community in terms of characters one can only hope and wish. Far as what made me do this, well, call it curiosity mostly…sprinkle in a want…and you get this. Far as Webby, well, she and Lena are just great together. Everyone is entitled to their own ships…so…please keep the shipping wars out of here if you can. Next chapter Lena and Webby go costume shopping.


	2. Chapter 2 Conflicting emotions

CH.2: Conflicting emotions

Lena would find herself at the 'Costume Shop Extraordinare ', as it was called; and while early, suffice to say she did this on purpose so she can get a good idea of the layout of the street. Aunt Magica taught her to be always observant of her surroundings in case something happens. Still she didn't feel like anything would so she was leaning up against the wall with one foot propped up behind her as she chews on some bubblegum. Time seems to pass slowly but sure enough Webby ambles along with a hip and hop manner she found quite adorable and endearing to her character.

Lena had seen how it was for Webby being left out as the three nephews of Scrooge went off boating without her or leaving her out of stuff. It pained her to know this and at the time she knew somewhat of her while Webby had no idea who she was, for that there was guilt, but she shook it off knowing that she was helping her Aunt out. Aunt Magica taught her so much and this was the least she could do to pay her back right?

"Hey…hope I didn't keep you waiting. This place is the greatest, I've been here a few times and it has the greatest costumes in Duckburg." Lena could imagine and wears a smirk.

"Well…no point in waiting, I mean…we don't want the best costumes bought now do we?" Lena opens the door for Webby and she does a fake curtsy before hurrying in. Lena shakes her head in amusement before following after her.

The place was crammed with costumes of all sorts and it went to the back of the shop. The owner was a swine of sorts wearing a pair of overalls. There was a bit of weight to him but he had this kind face about him. Of course Lena had been raised to see through most smiles. Though…he seemed to be ok. This guy made a honest living selling costumes to people for all sorts of occasions.

"Webby…good to see you again. And I see you brought a friend. What is your name?" Lena did not do cheery but given her time with Webby she could manage a smile.

"Name is Lena, so, I hear you have some of the best costumes here in Duckburg." She nods her head in greeting as she walks around.

"Oh yes…only the best. I have most any costume your little heart desires. Feel free to peruse and let me know if you find anything. Halloween is coming up and what better way to scare your friends or make the most of trick or treating with my wide variety of costumes I have collected over the years."

He seemed really passionate about his work. Lena follows after Webby as she dances about to and fro as she debates what to wear. Lena watches her with a smile and remembers what her Aunt had told her. Suffice to say part of her wanted to tell her about it…but…she also knew such a move was being watched from the shadows.

"Hey Lena…what do you think of this?" Lena looks over as Webby steps out in a cowgirl costume with hat and vest and a lasso. "Howdy there partner…this here is cowgirl Webby, yeehaw!"

"I think that maybe a bit too much…" Lena feels the rope ensnare her and as she is pulled over to Webby she feels her heart race before she is standing before her.

"Hmm, maybe we'll count this as choice number three. I know…ooh…that one." Lena stood there still tied up as Webby disappears.

"You seem to really enjoy Halloween," Lena observed as she got out of the rope. She can hear Webby dashing about and wonders what she will choose next.

"Oh, well, I've always loved dressing up. When I found out there was an actual day to, color me pink I just had to take advantage of that." Webby comes out wearing a fireman outfit with her blue and pink top and purple skirt on underneath.

"That maybe a bit heavy to walk in don't you think?" Lena knew that Webby liked to run around and all.

"Yeah, maybe you are right…so what about you?" Lena watches her disappear again and she sighs.

"I don't really do Halloween," Lena shrugs, "I mean I'm usually busy with other stuff so stuff like that doesn't really…you know…come up." Lena doesn't hear anything from Webby so she goes to check on her to find her wearing a fedora and brandishing a whip and wearing some jacket.

"Now this is what I am talking about. I bet Scrooge wore something like this in his younger days. I feel like your childhood wasn't all that pleasant…am I right? Why not make up for it now though…you and I, we'll make a killing at the party…not literal of course, killing is wrong."

Lena finds the costume on Webby to really match her personality and she fought off a blush as she looks at the costumes to distract herself. "I-I suppose, give me a bit."

"Will do." Webby hurries off to pay for the outfit while Lena runs a hand along the costumes doing her best to pick out something. That is when the shadow comes out and she doesn't do much but blink a bit.

"Are you done flirting? What are you doing here anyway?" Magica's shadow lays out on the ground and Lena is tempted to step on it.

"We are picking out costumes…you know…for that party. Look things are going smoothly if you just give me some space." Lena did her best not to let her voice raise in case she brings Webby over. This ruse of being her friend would be ruined and her Aunt would not like that much. However Lena did not wish to lose Webby, and, that is why she kept her voice down, of course it could not be said the same about Magica.

"I have given you plenty of space. Remember…do not fail me niece…or there will be consequences." The shadow vanishes and Lena places her hands on her hips.

"Yeah…since when has my life been not filled with consequences?" Looking around she finds an outfit of particular interest and placing it on and looking in the mirror she felt it suited her best.

"Hey Lena…need any help?" Webby calls out. Lena takes the outfit off and goes to meet up with Webby. Her heart was heavy but she knew in the end…it had to be done…no matter the cost.

* * *

As the two ducks leave they would not be aware of a set of eyes watching from the shadows. "I say we pounce them now," a deep set voice said.

"I say we go get a bite to eat…I'm starving, hey there is this nice pizza place just around the corner, " a softer voice says.

"You dimwits…we make a move now we'll be sure to get caught. It is broad daylight. We need to have a plan first. Let us check out the place they just left." Stepping out of the shadows was a smaller guy and turns out it was Bigtime Beagle of the nefarious Beagle Boys.

"Oh alright." A resigned voice said belonging to Burger Beagle. He had a bit of weight to him and an appetite to boot.

"We'll get them when they least expect it boss." The next one had a bit more muscle to him, his name was Bouncer.

"Shut your yaps and let me do the talking." He heads inside and spots the pig as he goes to greet them.

"My what great costumes you are wearing…you look just like escaped convicts. Can I help you find anything gentleman?" The pig looks at the three and Bigtime holds up a hand to make sure Bouncer did not do anything that would get them in trouble.

"Yes…well…you see we are friends of the family of the two ducks who just left. And…well…we were curious what they were in here for." Bigtime was the smooth talker of the group and there was a reason why Ma left him in charge of a lot of operations.

"Oh, well, those two were getting costumes for Scrooge McDuck's annual Scare For Charity, an event where he helps raise money for orphans. This year is supposed to be the best." He says with a twinkle in his eye, gross.

"I see…and…can anyone show?" Bigtime eyes the range of costumes feeling like this might be the big score.

"Unfortunately it is only for a certain age range; however, Scrooge is hosting a costume party inside the mansion…though that requires a special invite-."

"Well…given that limits our choices…I think we'll rob your place and make sure you don't say a word to no one. Bouncer, Burger…tend to our piggy friend while I pick out a costume." Bigtime leaves the pig to them and as they scuffle with them he locks the door and walks off to find a costume. He had a scary event to tend to…and…he had to dress the part, heh.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter Lena and Webby hang with the nephews and things get tense.


	3. Chapter 3 Suspicion

CH.3: Suspicion

Lena had fun shopping for costumes with Webby…well…all except Magica checking up on her and all. The day had pretty much ended then but Webby invited her over to play the next day so who was she to say no? Lena found herself strolling along when she saw a limousine parked a little bit down the street. Caution stirred her thoughts and movement till the door opens and Webby hops out.

"Surprise! Hey…there bestie…what did you expect you'd walk all the way to the mansion? Come on, get in, I got candy…ha…no seriously there is candy in there." Webby wears this enthusiastic smile and Lena can't help but smile back before she walks over.

"You know you didn't have to drive out here…" Lena looks down at the ground feeling like Webby was doing too much for her. She had to distance herself emotionally from her but it was proving difficult with her showing up like this.

"Nah, it is fine, besides you'd take too long and we have so much to do today. So come on…the day is wasting!" Lena lets out a little laugh and decides why not…besides…it was hard telling Webby no.

"Yayyyy! We are going to have so much fun!" Lena joins Webby in the limo and notices the driver.

"So, what is your name or shall I call you limo driver?" Lena had never seen this gentleman before and was curious who he was.

"My name young miss is Duckworth; I will be driving you to your destination. Mr. McQuack who normally does the driving has been reassigned to handle much of the flying of vehicles off the ground, mostly because Mr. McDuck prefers to keep his professional vehicles intact."

Lena notices his receding hairline and his rather professional air. It would be fun messing with him. "So, Duckworth, why does your name have Duck when you are not webbed in the feet?"

"It is just the way I was named…nothing more to it. Now please close the door so we may leave here." Lena frowned before shutting the door.

"Duckworth is new to the family so it will take a bit of getting used to. Oh, I forgot, candy!" Lena raised a brow watching as Webby scrambles over the leather seats to where a bunch of candy was set up. It was clear; depending on who were in here the snacks varied.

"Hey Duckworth…how much do you get paid for driving us around?" Lena walks over to scoop up some gummi candy and pops it into her beak.

"I am not at liberty to say…please take your seat so we can leave." His voice was a bit detached and rather stuffy to Lena. However who was she to argue with the driver and taking a seat she feels the limo begin to move. Finding a button she pushes it as it moves up to obscure view of Duckworth.

"He means well…just…give him some time. So did you bring your costume with you?" Lena remembered the day before and shakes her head.

"I want it to be a surprise. So…did you show your costume to Scrooge?" Lena pops another gummy into her mouth enjoying the taste and the fact it was like eating an actual bear…not that she would, it was just a gummy bear…no harm really.

"Oh yeah…he had this twinkle in his eye as he said, 'now lass that is a very interesting costume, reminds me of my younger days when I traveled around the world stopping jewel thieves and finding the rarest of beauties there ever was', just put on a Scottish accent and you have it."

Lena shares a laugh with Webby and the two of them settle down with a bit of a cough. Lena found it rather enjoyable that she and Webby got along so well. However remembering her Aunt's words she goes to looking out the window for the rest of the drive. What was she doing? Her attachment to Webby only made what she was going to do that much harder and if she kept down this road she may lose the only family she has.

* * *

Once they arrive at the mansion they pull to a stop and Duckworth gets out to open the door for them. "You may find Master Huey, Dewey, and Louie in the backyard. Do have a wonderful day."

"Thank you Duckworth we shall. Come on Lena…I bet the boys are planning some adventure." Lena nods her thanks to Duckworth before being dragged off with Webby. They walk or rather race into the back to find the boys on their Uncle's boat house.

"Full speed ahead Captain Dewey!" Louie calls out. Lena saw the green shirt of the rather relaxed nephew from the glass. Louie seemed to take things at a pace that worked best for him.

"I see trouble off the port bow…no wait…its girls!" Huey remarks as he stands there looking through a spyglass or a miniature telescope he held with both hands.

"Yeah they are trouble alright. What do ye want?" Dewey calls out. Huey wore the red shirt and was a bit more into the reality of things, a bit grounded and settled in the way things are. It was quite evident in their adventure in the sub way and how he did not wish to believe any truth to what could not be explained. Dewey was sort of a mixture and wore blue.

"We wish to come aboard…will ye allow this much?" Lena notes the way that Webby can speak their language. Then again she imagined Webby had played pirate quite a lot, though, deep down Lena had done so as well but wouldn't say so aloud.

"I don't know…letting girls on our ship can prove problematic to the way things are run…" Dewey says aloud.

"Welcome aboard!" Louie goes to lower the ramp for the two of them and Huey and Dewey exchange exasperated looks.

"Louie…that is not how we play Pirates!" The two of them say but Lena just lets out a laugh causing them to look at her.

"Oh please…you know I bet Webby and I could out pirate you boys any day." Lena places one shoe on the ramp and leans forward seeing if they would rise to take the bait.

"Whoa hold up…you think you can out pirate us? What is the catch?" Huey walks over with the other nephews and Lena smirks.

"Well…how about a duel to see who runs the ship? Think of it like another pirate boarding another pirate's ship. Code says the two Captains fight it out and whoever wins in the end…that person gets all the glory and gold…maybe even the ship itself."

The three exchange glances and Webby pulls her aside. "Lena do you really think we can take them on?"

"Sure, oh, and you are the Captain. I would follow you anywhere Webby." Lena meant it and she wore a genuine smile and Webby's own smile melts her heart. She was tempted to hold her feathered hand but by then the boys had decided.

"Fair enough…a one on one duel, choose your champion. We choose…Dewey." Huey says. Louie raises a brow but Huey reassures him. "It is Captain vs Captain…besides you did sort of invite them aboard breaking our rule."

"Yeah…I kind of did. Alright…so that leaves you two…choose your champion." Louie took things in stride which was typical of him. He was a good sport.

"Webby shall be the Captain of the girls. Go show them what you are made of." Lena places a hand on her shoulder and notices the way the boys are looking at her, more noticed being Huey. She lets go as she clears her throat.

Swords are exchanged and the two Captains face off. Webby moves in and Dewey backs off. The two of them lock swords as they clash and clang about the ship. Webby is pulling off flips and moves that make Dewey rethink his strategy. Meanwhile Huey walks over to where she is standing.

"Um, Lena, may I have a word?" Lena nods her head and the two of them move inside of the cabin of the ship. Their Uncle Donald lived here but he was currently off with Scrooge. Duckworth informed them of this on the drive over.

"Look, this is really awkward but…is there something going on between you and Webby?" Lena balks not expecting this. Still she keeps her composure.

"I-I don't know what you mean…we are just friends is all." Lena can see Huey is not buying this as he moves about.

"I think of Webby like a sister or, family and honestly we don't know anything about you. Who are your family…where do you even live? What is it you want? In the time you have been with Webby trouble seems to follow…and…I can't help feeling suspicious. Also…no offense but I'm pretty sure Webby doesn't swing that way."

Lena narrows her eyes and outside the sword fight continues. "Shouldn't Webby be the one to decide who she is or isn't into?"

Huey shrugs as he walks to the exit. "Look…in all honesty right now you are a blip of unknown and that may harm Webby and it just doesn't sit well with me. Webby kind of goes all in and if you try anything…it will really really hurt her. Webby deserves to have a friend who will be honest with her…and you can't even do that. Look I'm not trying to be mean…you've been great to have around and it has truly shown in how Webby behaves. Still…if you are looking to harm Webby in anyway or fashion my brothers and I will see to it you…well…we will tell Uncle Scrooge and he will know what to do."

Lena had no idea that Huey could see all of this. Then again he was observant and paid attention to details, otherwise his Junior Woodchuck manual wouldn't be chalk full of all that information and drawings he did. She wondered if she was in there under 'bad news'. Right now it was merely suspicion and nothing else and nothing to really back up his facts, still, she knew when she was not wanted.

"I think I will be going now. Tell Webby it was fun." Lena leaves as Webby manages to beat Dewey.

"I won…now where be the booty? Oh hey Lena, um, where are you going?" Lena stops as she heaves a sigh.

"I got plans…be seeing you around Webby." Lena manages to leave before breaking down. Webby stares after her in confusion then looks to Huey. Lena managed to catch that much before disappearing outside of the gate. The Halloween party was drawing nearer and it was hard to say if she would still be invited or not. Would Huey talk to Scrooge and tell him his thoughts? Would Huey tell Webby about how Lena felt? She swallows past the lump in her throat as she has to rethink things.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter Lean's internal conflict comes to a head with her Aunt


	4. Chapter 4 Wicked magic

CH.4: Wicked magic

The day had ended and Lena had a lot to think about. Huey seemed to pick up on her feelings for Webby and he was looking out for her….who could be mad over that? Lena had an ulterior motive for being with Webby and if it were picked up that she was Magica's Niece…suffice to say she would become an enemy of Scrooge and everyone else. Lena already felt alone as it was so to face such isolation was not for her.

So the next day she marched to set up a meeting with Magica. The last time she had seen her in person it was to finish up her training…more or less. Lena was still not as proficient in magic as her Aunt was but she fought some of the information not really sure she wanted that lifestyle. Taking a breath as she looks around the abandoned warehouse she places her hand over the amulet like necklace she wore and spoke a few rhymes:

"Magica I need to see you…my heart is in conflict, please, give me a reason to see this through, I implore thee…I summon you here!" It wasn't perfect but her amulet begins to glow and soon Magica appears, at least her shadow that is.

"What is it my child? How go things with the girl?" Lena swallows a bit unsure how to proceed. She had thought about this all last night but even that was difficult.

"One of the nephews pulled me aside…laid some perception on me regarding my feelings for Lena and my possible involvement in a scheme to hurt Webby, more or less. It was not really solid in terms of evidence but he made it clear there was suspicion in regards to my being with Webby. I did the only thing I could without drawing anymore suspicion my way…I left-."

"That was a foolish move," Magica hisses, "you should have argued your case. You still lead too much by your heart and not by your head. How could you mess up this badly?" Lena fights past the hurt as she bows her head.

"I am sorry Aunt Magica…but…I am not sure I can continue doing this. Webby is too dear to me and I fail to see the reason to continue if it will involve her getting hurt in any form or fashion. Go ahead and continue to berate me for not being powerful or cunning as you, I just don't have the heartlessness needed in this-."

Lena turns her back on this shadow apparition of her Aunt as she figured once she left she would have her life back. However if only things were that easy…perhaps a lot of people who were unhappy could get away with it. Feeling a shock hit her from behind she slams into the wall hurting her beak and her pride. The impact alone drove through her and as she fell onto her back she fights to stay conscious.

"I am going to teach you another lesson my precious niece…and perhaps after I am done it will sink through what true control is." There was no way a shadow could harness such energy let alone control.

Fear gripped her and as she stood up she found herself facing off against her own Aunt…in the flesh. She stood there with her raven length dark hair and black dress. Her cold features a reminder why she didn't have any friends. "Aunt Magica…what are you doing here?"

"I told you…and…I fail to see reason to repeat myself. Come on…show me what drives you!" Magica hurtles another bout of electricity her way with that cackle that used to drive her in fear.

Fear is what motivated her…fear drove her to do what was needed so she would be fed let alone tended to. Seeking power from the amulet about her neck she harnesses its power and drives it forth and the two energies collide filling the room with a crackle of energy.

"You have the right idea…but…you seem to lack the stamina to keep it up. Tell me…are you putting your all into this fight?" Lena began to sweat as she tried to keep the form of the energy clashing against her Aunt's power. Truth is the last time she had done this she wound up hurt pretty bad. Her Aunt did not possess the capability to love another aside from herself…made her wonder if she ever loved her mother aka Magica's sister.

"I-I do not want to fight you…Aunt Magica…" She did not see the point of this. Holding onto the amulet with one hand while the other was outstretched she tried to not bite down on her tongue.

"I am testing your resolve…so far…I am not impressed. How can I trust you to take on my legacy if you fight me? If not for the sorcery training I gave you then you would have no purpose. Think of this…without sorcery you would not have been able to save that old dolt of a maid nor even save yourself from that group of nasties who followed you into that alleyway. There is a lot to be thankful for but if you will not appreciate it…perhaps a new tactic is needed."

Lena did not understand what her Aunt was talking about. She can see the bubble of magical energy starting to mass and she was pushed back as she grunts a bit.

"I-I do not know what you are talking about…what tactic...?" Lena's eyes are filled with a pinkish glow and across from her Magica had a different color, a color filled with malice and discontent. Lena feared she would one day become her Aunt…and…perhaps because of that her resolve or control started to weaken.

Magica lets out a cackle and as the explosion happens at center point Lena finds herself blinded and thrown back. Magica of course is also thrown back but she manages to do something before that…what was it? Lena thought she saw her shadow moving across to her but in that moment all her energy was tapped out and she closed her eyes embracing the darkness.

* * *

Lena would eventually come to after the fight and as she shook her head she notices darkness all around. No matter how many times she opens and closes her eyes her surrounding does not change. "Hello? Aunt Magica?" She heard an echo like her voice was bouncing off walls…but…were there even walls? Was she even alive?

Picking herself up off the ground she wonders about trying to get her bearing. The pain she should have been feeling wasn't there and she checks the amulet…and…it is still there. Right before she had faded out she had seen her Aunt's shadow racing towards her. That shadow of hers was the way she contacted her when she was not making any public appearances. It took some time, least she thought it did…but she came to the same conclusion after passing that same wall of darkness…she was stuck. Was she in limbo like most people in commas?

"I think you have walked around long enough." Lena stops as she spots Magica standing a bit away from her…wait…something didn't seem right. Lena rubs at her eyes imagining it was Magica but upon closer look notices it is…her?

"Wait…why is your voice coming from my body?" Lena felt perplexed and worry set in as she tried to make sense of this.

"I would think you caught on sooner, but, looks like you need a little reminder of just what I am capable, what you are capable of. Body transference…in other words-."

"You have taken over my body…but…how?" Lena thought back and it hit her even as Magica spoke.

"During the explosion you expended a lot of energy and weakened yourself enough for me to take over your body. If you had more control you might have been able to keep me out. I plan on taking over where you failed to…and trust me…the time that Webby and the others know what is happening it will be too late."

Lena shudders a bit repulsed at this prospect and even if it was her…it wasn't. Webby would have no idea and that kind family would be…no…she'd fight her. Lena struggles to summon any energy but finds herself drained.

"W-What is wrong with me?" Lena looks around at the darkness then back at Magica but she is not in front of her. She feels a cold feathered hand on her shoulder and she turns around shucking it away.

"Unfortunately from here you are just a passenger in your own body. You will bear witness to all that is happening and be helpless in stopping it. This is where you turn control over to me…and…as for dear Webby…she will most certainly be crushed by your betrayal…so…enjoy the darkness."

Lena turns but by then her Aunt is gone…leaving her alone in the darkness. A sadness and desperation settled over her but she could do nothing…say nothing. Looking out she can see through her own eyes as she gains consciousness and rising up she can almost feel the cruel smirk play over her features. As her body begins to move she falls to her knees. She was completely powerless in her own body…and…Webby would not even know it wasn't her.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter Magica is now in control of Lena so it will be from her point of view, Lena will come back in later. And for those familiar with the older Ducktales Magica had certain accomplices who worked for her.


	5. Chapter 5 Magic is loose

CH.5: Magica is loose

Magica could not believe how easy it was to take over Lena's body. The young niece of hers had neglected a lot of her training and let herself be ruled by that heart of hers. Oh she had promise in the beginning…and…seemed to be making progress with the family…still all in all she lacked the drive to see it through. Her method of taking things slow and earning their trust was going nowhere fast. Magica had kept her shadow close by monitoring her progress and making sure she did what she was supposed to.

This body felt young and vibrant and it was perfect for her. Still…it lacked the power of her own body so the sooner she did this the sooner she'd be rid of it. The question though was what to do with her after. Lena needed strict discipline so maybe starting her training over and getting rid of these emotional ties may serve her good. Yes…that sounded like a plan. Magica could hear some protests from Lena but it was like a mere tickle and nothing more.

Leaving the warehouse she strolls along feeling confident that her plan would work. Scrooge would soon learn his old nemesis was back and would take what he valued most…that lucky dime of his, his first dime. Such magic could be made with that and it filled her with certain glee. Of course she was not paying any attention to where she was walking before she bumped into some ruffians or brutes who seemed to think they owned all of the sidewalk.

"You idiots…haven't you any manners? What makes you think you can hold up this whole sidewalk anyway?" Magica of course doesn't realize before looking up that she is talking to the Beagle Boys. These ruffians were ones she had worked with in the past but given their Ma was out and bossing them around they didn't need her.

"Well if it isn't one of the duck squirts. Grab her boys!" Bigtime says. Magica realizes then she isn't in her own body. This could prove troublesome.

"I bet Ma will be pleased when we bring her to her." Bouncer grins. Magica ducks as he tries to reach for her.

"You fools this stops now." She reaches for the amulet and holds them in that position with Burger being the slower of the trio.

"Hey what gives…since when has she had that?" Bouncer grumbles in indignation. He struggles but his body is frozen in place by the pinkish waves.

"I should probably tell you I am not who you think I am. I am Magica De Spell…and if you fools need any more convincing…" She made a few gestures and appearing off to the side was a shadow with red brimmed eyes and outstretched hands.

"Oh geez…it is her…it is Magica, wait, then who is she?" Burger queries. Magica sighs as she releases her hold on them and she fixes them with a hard gaze.

"This is me…that is me as well…look important thing is I am back. We have important matters we need to discuss…such as what are you doing out in broad daylight…dressed like that." Magica can see the trio were dressed in costumes of sorts.

"Oh…well…we were planning on robbing Scrooge at that Halloween party he is throwing. It is sure to be quite a robber's paradise." Bigtime said with pride.

"I see. Yes I do believe my niece did speak of such an event. However change of plans…I want you three to help me put the scare on those blasted nephews and especially Webby. If we can separate them we should be able to nab them one by one then hold them for ransom. I imagine Scrooge would give anything to have them safely returned to him."

The three exchange glances and Magica runs a hand over her face, well, the face of her niece. "Well, thing is Magica…we want to make Ma proud and if we are scaring up kids it kind of means we ain't getting paid-."

Magica nods her head at the shadow she had summoned and it proceeded over to Bouncer and wraps around him as he loses balance and falls down. "If that doesn't knock some sense into you I don't know what will. Look, you three need to think big and if you just go in there wearing those costumes how do you plan on escaping let alone dancing and mingling with people there?"

"We…got to…dance?" Bigtime wasn't much one for dancing, Magica remembered that much. Bigtime wasn't much for any contact really nor did he enjoy mingling with the stuffy lot. Now the food would be tempting for Burger…and…while he can be friendlier then the others he can be distracted easily by most anything. Bouncer can be set off by someone stepping on his toes or conversing as anything too long will make him want to throw someone.

Even now the three of them were considering their plans. Magica cared little for all of the loot in Scrooge's money bin as she wished only for that dime. The three of them there could have as much gold as they can carry…or they can try and bring in the rest of their massive family.

"Oh yes, dance, and not the kind where you look like fools either. No, this type of dancing has you cheek to cheek and so close you might as well be dancing in a cave…or jail cell. Everyone will be watching you…suspicious of your every move. Imagine trying to steal from an elderly woman's purse as eyes watch you this way and that so a movement you normally get away with has you scrutinized and within seconds flat you will be tossed out on your bums and not even with your dignity intact would going back in save you from humiliation."

Magica knew how to turn people her way…especially that of the Beagle Boys. These lot were easy to sway and given she spoke their language they would think twice about trying to attend that fancy party. Bigtime seemed the less likely to jump onboard as when it came to Scrooge's money bin and making his Ma proud…he'd go to any length in doing so. However if he decided to do that Bouncer and Burger were sure to join him; it was highly likely, which she could not afford.

"Listen Bigtime…how often have your schemes been foiled so far by those nephews? A few? How long has Scrooge kept you from what should be yours? Scrooge has never had a weak point…till now. His family can be used as ransom and if he tries to mount a rescue a few of you can easily manage to sneak in and steal from his guests. The money bin is not going anywhere…but procuring those gems from those unprotected guests should get your foot into the door of your dear old Ma's heart."

"She is right Bigtime…think of the score. We will be able to do what no family member has done so far." Bouncer says with an eager glint in his eyes.

"Ooh…and think of all the food, I mean, opportunities having those brats will give us!" Burger's mouth waters and Magica rolls her eyes. She has to remember though she still looked like Lena and the sooner this was done the sooner she can be in her own body. Honestly she got no respect in this form and she had a suspicion that Bigtime saw her more as an obstacle over a feared Sorceress.

"Tell you what Magica…we'll do it…but only if we see some payment ahead of time. Too many times we help you out and get nothing, we want some assurance going into this we ain't getting swindled." Magica stomped her foot and forgot she was wearing shoes. Really…why did her niece bother with these anyway? Magica never understood her niece's fashion choice.

"You are really pushing your luck Bigtime…but…I am anything if not fair." Magica summons forth her power and dropping before the three are there bags of money. As the three of them move to get it she makes it vanish.

"Hey what gives?" Bigtime fumes and Bouncer seems just as startled to see the money appear then disappear.

"You wanted to see it…so…I showed ya. Payment comes when you do the job you are paid to do. No doubt the nephews and Webby will have a chaperone with them so you three will be mine for this event. Now scram…and on the eve of Hallows Eve arrive before the gates so I can let you in. And try and not get yourselves arrested before then…so…what are you still doing here?"

Magica watches as they grumble as they walk off. She did not place it past them to betray her and when that time came she would deal with them accordingly. For now she sought somewhere safe to converse with her niece, no doubt she had some choice words for what was going down.

* * *

Lena had watched all that had transpired from her prison and of all the rotten things, here her Aunt was playing nice with the Beagle Boys to have them help in holding the nephews and Webby hostage all for one dime; it really was just horrible. Lena waits and she doesn't have to wait too long at that as Magica appears in a burst of smoke.

"I have arrived niece…I imagine you have quite the choice of words for me. Well best make it fast…I do believe I have a play date with your friend Webby…"

Lena furrowed a brow as she folds her arms. "You are enjoying yourself aren't you?" Lena watches her Aunt as she cackles a bit.

"Oh yes, very much so…though I must admit your diminutive size apparently doesn't get much respect from the Beagle Boys-."

"Wait…what about the Beagle Boys?" Lena had tangled with them when she was with Webby when they crashed a Beagle Boy gathering.

"Oh, well, I am having them helping me nab your friend Webby along with the nephews and hold them hostage for a ransom from Scrooge. It is quite an ingenious plan if I do say so myself. However they apparently seem set on only pleasing their Ma and if that means betraying me it may come to that. My power is normally enough to deal with them but given your training I will only be able to do so much. I mean really niece…you could have at least put more training on offensive magic-."

"Sometimes I deplore being your niece. I swear though if you lay a feathered hand on Webby…I will think of something-."

"Yes well till then make yourself comfortable for the long haul. How you chose to fall for her is beyond me, really, if memory serves you hung around with a lot of skater boys-."

"Those were my friends…the fact you noticed is surprising. Look…just give me back my body now and I can still-."

Lena found her voice gone and she looks over at her Aunt who just smiles at her and it irks her to no end. She had done this before when she was singing in her room.

"I won't be having any more beak from you now. So, try and behave and maybe I'll give you back your voice." Magica goes to leave and Lena feels helpless. She has to warn Webby somehow…but…how?

 **Authors note:** Next chapter Halloween is fast approaching and Magica continues to sow seeds of friendship and trust among the nephews and Webby. Huey meanwhile is starting to regret his actions towards Lena.


	6. Chapter 6 Becoming Lena

CH.6: Becoming Lena

Magica had a lot to learn about her niece…however…accessing such memories proved impossible with Lena situated in her own subconscious. Magica tried every spell she could to expel Lena but in doing so she would be unable to do the transference spell once this was all done back into her own body. The two of them were stuck with one another and that did not sit well with the Sorceress. Given the playdate with her and Webby had been canceled she used that time to practice Lena's spells, yeah, which meant having to deal with beginner magic.

Lena had made her way through the spells but there were a few she skipped over, no doubt feeling that Magica would not catch on. So it meant having to deal with Lena's lack of concentration which she found incredibly disorienting and a bit of a setback. Here she was…one of the most powerful Sorceresses around stuck reading a book on her lap when she should be setting plans in motion at the very place this event would be held.

"This would go a lot faster with your help," Magica says to herself, though she was certain that Lena was listening in.

 _"Now why would I help you Aunt Magica? Surely a Sorceress of your caliber can relearn stuff you managed to learn years and years ago right?"_ Oh…how this irked her to no end. Lena was playing with her and she wanted to…no…if she did that she would be stuck in this body.

"When this is all over…you and I will be spending much more time together. I promise you will never see the daylight again till you have memorized all of these incantations." Magica was fuming and training her eyes back on the pages she lets out a yawn.

 _"Hmm, is someone getting tired? I'm sure that in your age you can fight sleep more, but, given my age sleep sort of comes natural and…well…"_

"Quit speaking in riddles…what is with this tiredness?" She taps the page of the book as she tries to focus on the spell.

 _"I believe it is called…boredom. How long have you been seated like this looking at that one page? You may have my body but even so there are some things you can't fight. Sleep…rest your eyes, don't worry I will look after things-."_

"Nonsense…I shall just cast a spell to stay awake. How does that go, lids that are heavy do not grow weary…stay awake now till I say, obey your Mistress, do not delay, make this happen now today."

Magica feels any weariness that would have settled over her vanish and she lets out a breath. She waits for her niece to chime in but she says nothing. She had given her back the ability to speak, why, was it because…yes she knew why it was and that was simply because if anyone happened by her talking to herself would draw attention. Given that her niece had a phone she could speak into it and that helped.

 _"This is going to backfire on you…just like every other time you tried to take Scrooge's lucky dime. I am glad I have a front row seat to when you do fail."_ Magica ignores her till she hears something.

"What is that infernal ringing?" Magica stands up as she lets the book fall closed on the ground. Walking around she holds her ears.

 _"That is my phone…I imagine Webby is calling wondering where you are. You didn't forget did you?"_

"Of course I didn't forget…excuse me…" Magica picks up the phone but is confused by what to press. These new confounded technology advances…to what end would they seek perfection or making more buttons than was needed? "Which do I press?"

 _"I'm not going to help you hurt Webby. So…find it out yourself."_ Magica stomps her foot but maintains her cool. Very well…how hard could it be?

"Hello?" Magica manages to answer, hmm, that wasn't hard. Still playing nice with this Webby may prove troublesome on her part.

 _"Hey, Lena, I'm glad I got a hold of you. Huey sort of told me what was up and I kind of gave him an earful. Well…alright I didn't get all of it but he gave me some to go off of and I just want to see if you wanted to hang out today and all."_

Something happened with Huey, hmm, that might explain Lena's mindset and distraction when she took over her body. She pondered how perceptive the nephew was in rattling her niece's senses and nerves and sending her away. Shaking her head she tries to get into the mental mind frame of her niece as she finds somewhere to sit down and crosses her leg.

"Oh it is fine, really it is, and you know I have a free schedule now so if that playdate of ours is still open I'd gladly show up." Magica can hear chatter in the background, no doubt those meddlesome nephews were there.

 _"Yeah, come on over…we'd love to have you here. Ok now hanging up."_ Magica hears her hang up but pushes a few buttons but nothing seems to work. After a bit of trial and error she hangs up and closes the phone with a firm snap.

"Well niece I do believe you owe me an apology. I was able to figure it out on my own and I am set to head over to the mansion as we speak. Perhaps I can even find where that elusive dime is and maybe not even require the services of the Beagle Boys." She lets out a cackle and hears nothing from Lena. Oh well…at least now she may have some pleasing company…even they were younger than her.

* * *

Huey was with his brothers in their room as Webby was yelling in the hall happy like. "So bro what is it about Lena you don't like?" Louie inquires as he munches on some crackers.

"You do realize Beakley will get mad at you if she finds those crumbs right?' Dewey remarks. Huey pays his brothers no heed as he flips through his Junior Woodchuck guide on life and its intricate mysteries. Some of these mysteries were solved…while others remained unanswered. The guide though kept him sane though their latest venture or just one of them had brought more things into his life that at times he wasn't sure he could handle. Yes…just what was it about Lena he didn't like? He didn't hate her, and, if anything she was the first real friend Webby had that was not the three of them.

"Nuh uh…well…she won't find it now." Louie goes to sweep it under a rug in the room and goes back to crumbling.

"I was suspicious of her…something about her just doesn't sit right with me. I admit I probably should have handled it better…I was only looking out for Webby-."

"Bro could it be that Webby having a friend means she will have less time to go on adventures with us and you couldn't handle that?" Dewey snatches the crackers from Louie and this causes their other brother to lose it as he chases after Dewey.

"No, well, maybe a little…don't judge me. Also what about the fact that Lena may have feelings for Webby huh? Webby is…well…she likes guys…right?" Huey looks at the two of them as they are now wrestling on the carpet; did they even hear him?

Louie manages to pin Dewey down and looks over at him and he notes the frown on his features. "Huh, well, honestly I would figure she liked guys…but…this is new."

Dewey uses this moment to roll Louie over onto his back and takes a moment to catch his breath. "Yeah, though, should one of us tell Webby about it? Maybe we can ask her who she prefers-."

"Ask who about who preferring what now?" Huey starts as he sees Webby standing in their door.

"Oh, um, just about your favorite ice cream…heh…why what did you hear?" Huey saw his brothers shoot him a look and he sighed.

"Oh that is easy…I like them all, well, except almonds. Hmm come to think of it coconut just tastes all sorts of wrong. Anyway Lena is here…so…you three coming or what?" Webby rushes off and the three of them are left alone.

"If Lena does have feelings for Webby I think she should be the one to tell Webby. Come on…we don't want to keep them waiting." Dewey hurries off and Louie notices the crackers and as he moves to them he hears a crunch and sighs.

"You are so dead." Huey notes. He shakes his head and thinks about what his brothers had said. Perhaps he should leave this to Lena; however, he still did not trust her…not completely. He could not shake that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Magica arrives at the mansion and as she is led in by Duckworth she looks around and remembers the last time she was here. She and Scrooge had fought rather hard but Scrooge wound up the victor. It had cost her in magic dearly and in thus doing so rendered her magic near wasted where she kept to her shadow till she was back to her full strength. She spots Webby as she springs over to her before throwing herself at her. Magica instinctively moves to the side, her speed a bit fast leaving Webby grabbing at air and landing on her face.

"Ouch, ok, should have warned you before that…still…ouch." Magica taps into her inner Lena, which was rather hard given her mindset of a teen had not been there since she was an actual teen.

"Oh, my bad, I thought you were planning an attack and just went with what was natural. Good move though…needs a bit of work though." She hears Webby laugh some and figured that was the correct response.

"Nice one…and so fast too…what gave me away?" Webby was sure to keep her on her toes, perhaps this wouldn't be as boring as she thought.

"Perhaps next time you plan an attack…pad quieter in your steps. So what is on the activity for today, a little…pirate play perhaps?' She had managed to procure this much from her niece and she can tell how unsettling that was.

"Oh no, we played that…last time…this time it will be a little hide and seek. The boys should be here shortly." Webby smiles but Magica keeps Lena's features neutral not giving anything away. Hide and seek, such a child game, but…she must go along with this if not to give herself away. Lena no doubt would probably play this.

"Yo Webby…and hey…Lena." Huey, the one in red, also the one to see through Lena. He seemed ruled by his guidebook he carried on him.

"Hi, Huey, Louie, and Dewey. I am down for a game of hide and seek. You know what; I do apologize for leaving suddenly the way I did. It was not cool. So…to make it up to you three how about I count first?"

Magica can see the three boys confer with one another before agreeing. Webby seemed ready to interject but Magica was glad that the boys were already racing off to hide. They knew the mansion so they figured they'd get the best hiding spots. "You know you really don't have to-."

"Please Webby, let me count, I mean I do owe you an apology too after all. So…I'm counting now." Magica goes to count and Webby hurries off.

 _"What are you getting at here Magica?"_ Magica smiles hearing her niece chime in after being quiet all this time.

"I am just having some fun…laying down the foundation of trust as it were. I am becoming you my dear…you should consider yourself honored." Magica counts before using the amulet to seek them out. Dewey she found first. She then found Louie. Huey seemed to know how to hide but given her magical talents she used a heat radar to allow her to read their body heat.

"Huh…that was…rather fast, how did you pull that off?" Huey looks at her but she just puts on her best smile.

"Maybe it was magic, ha, as if…I just took what I knew of you and figured out the rest." Magica can see him raising a brow but she doesn't bother sticking around to answer any more of his questions. He would need to be dealt with soon.

Magica goes to look for Webby and decides to talk to her niece. Lena no doubt seemed more open to talk and she figured it wouldn't hurt any.

"Webby is a girl, you are a girl…do you not consider the ramifications should you two ever go out publicly?"

 _"I plan on taking things slow…I don't want to scare her any. There is still so much I don't know about Webby and I don't wish to push her away. I did say I would stop you…and I will…for her sake I will step in-."_

"You are not strong enough dear for that. I think I found her." She finds a hidden board loose and steps in before she finds herself lying on her back with Webby atop her.

"Gotcha, oh wait, wrong game. Oops…looks like you found me." Webby atop her startled Magica as she was unprepared for this. She finds herself blushing…no wait…that was Lena not her.

"Hey you two we heard…wait…Webby?" Huey looks on in startlement and so do the others.

"What, nothing is going on here…right Lena?' Webby grins still sitting atop her. Magica manages to nod her head but she can see Huey watching her. What, did he think she planned this? Once the game was over she just laughed about the whole situation. So far she was in…though…Huey may need to be dealt with sooner rather than later.


	7. Chapter 7 Magica vs Huey

CH.7: Magica vs Huey

Huey had a feeling something wasn't right with Lena…more so than before. How did she find them all so quickly? Lena was behaving much stranger than usual…and yes he was a bit shocked to find Webby and Lena in such a position, however, regardless how he felt about the two of them he had to get to the bottom of this one way or another. His 'Junior Woodchuck Guidebook' was very sacred to him and as such when he felt in crisis or needed guidance he turned to it.

Halloween was coming up, in fact, it was just tomorrow at that but he couldn't let Lena threaten his family. Webby was very much like a sister to him and he would do anything for her. True in the beginning he found her a bit weird, but, he grew to appreciate those qualities in her and she often made adventures really fun. The two of them tended to clash but what sibling didn't? Huey found himself then opening his book looking for anything about magic.

"Magic, a sense of wonder and spite, filled with opportunity but also deceit. It is said that Witches once existed in a time where magic ran in the veins of the planet, but…of late such magic is only fairy tale. There was once a rather-."

"Huey what are ye doing in my office?" Huey looks up and spots his Uncle Scrooge standing there with a cross look.

"Oh, this is your office…wow…and here I thought I was in my room. I guess I must have got caught up in my reading I forgot. I guess I will be going now-."

"Hold up…what were you reading? Did you find one of my money ledgers?" Scrooge looks at him suspiciously and Huey balks.

"Uncle Scrooge…while that would be a fascinating read that is hardly what I was reading. However, given I have your attention, what can you tell me about Witches? Like, I don't know…could they cheat in Hide and go seek?"

Scrooge had a thoughtful look on his face and as he walks past him to his desk Huey did not know if he was to be excused or not. Still given Scrooge was musing to himself, more like mumble, it must be something important. Huey took one of the seats near his desk and Scrooge eyed him curiously.

"What is your interest in Witches all of a sudden? I am sure ye are aware that there are no such thing as Witches-."

"Really…cause your mumbling says otherwise. C'mon Uncle Scrooge…given Halloween is tomorrow I am sure you have stories of Witches in you travels." He leans forward watching as his Uncle sighs.

"Very well…but this does not go out of this room, clear?" He waits for a confirmation before continuing, which Huey does by shaking his head. "I once knew of a powerful Witch, went by the name Magica De Spell. Oh she was a terrible foe…the kind that you just can't shake from yer feathers. Seems she was after something of mine…me very first dime, and I fought with her many times over it. She was sneaky and crafty and you could never be one to lower your guard lest she wish to be pricked from behind. Oh do not worry…she will not kill, it is not in her nature…still…she hasn't been seen since the last time we fought."

Huey wondered and had to ask. "What happened the last time you two fought? And how do you even begin to fight a Sorceress?" It all sounded far-fetched to him…even if he happened to have something about Witches in his book, though it was probably there just for their Scout Master to get them spooked.

"Oh, well, I tricked is what I did lad. I managed to outwit her into believing she had my actual dime, but, truth was she had the wrong one. Far as fighting her…well…where you begin is having your head about you and do not fight her, not directly that is. However given that Magica has not been seen in a while you do not have to worry about her."

That pretty much answered his question without really answering. "Could she…I don't know…be able to take over someone's body or transfer their essence into someone else?" Huey watches Scrooge as he strokes his chin and leans back in his chair.

"Well…sure, truth is she pulled that on me a few times…why do ye ask?" Scrooge fixes him with a gaze and Huey laughed.

"Oh…just…thinking of something to scare Dewey and Louie with is all. Thanks." He hops down and hurries out figuring out a way to prove his theory that Lena could be Magica. It would be the only reason to explain why she was acting the way she was…well…one aspect of her, he didn't believe her being into Webby had anything to do with Witchcraft. There was sorcery afoot and he was getting to the bottom of it…one way or another.

* * *

Huey that day kept a close eye on Lena and while Lena appeared to be cordial and polite as they played with English accents he would not be fooled. Maybe she was keeping her guard up while around Webby…not giving her cards up. Huey had played enough cards to know that one always kept their cards close till the end…playing everyone for fools. If Magica was indeed crafty as his Uncle Scrooge told him…he needed to be on his guard while also not letting her know he was on to her.

What was Lena's relation though to Magica? He should have inquired if Magica had any family but that would have to wait. The tea party was ending and Lena excused herself and Huey pressed himself against the wall waiting for her to pass. So far he had not been spotted, still, his suspicion would not leave him alone. That thing around her neck…did she ever even say what it was or who gave it to her?

Huey tip toes after her feeling his heart race and his throat going dry from not swallowing for a bit. Some part of him wished that he was wrong…that Lena was not in fact Magica, though, the times before he had a sneaky feeling about her she had just been Lena. So…Lena's story, her connection to Magica…all of it had to tie up somehow.

Huey finds her turning and he knows that if she keeps going that way…ohh…she was heading for the dime, of course…and given she had been there before all indicators pointed to Magica. So, was this Magica posing as Lena or was it Lena with Magica inside her? Huey knew he had to divert her goal and given he was who he was he hatched a plan. "Hey…Lena…do you like currency?"

Lena stops as she looks over at him. He can tell by her look that she was putting on an act. There was so much struggle…like an actor trying to get into a role right before walking out on stage, he did a few plays, found out he liked it.

"Uh…Dew…Huey, yes; I like currency…what of it?" Huey would not correct her as he didn't want to tip his hand.

"Well…I have one of the rarest currencies out there, a one and only…dime!" He pulls it out and he notices the way her eyes flash before she recovers…but the damage was done, he had her.

"A dime you say? Well let me see it…just to see if it is the real deal or not. I-I know a thing or two about old dimes…"

"Well…the lighting isn't that great here, follow me." Huey leads her away from the room she was planning on visiting and hoped he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Magica had been intent on going into the room she was planning to, but, somehow Huey had brought something new to her dilemma. A dime, question was…had Scrooge given it to one of his own to look over? It was hard to tell and she couldn't call him out on it…not out in the open. She had a feeling she was being tailed and of all the nephews to do so…it would be the one who was watching her closer than anyone else. Even Scrooge had no idea she was in his mansion.

Huey was the one she meant to deal with and it was a good thing he showed himself rather then her coming up with some excuse for the two to be alone. "Tell me something Huey…when did you acquire such a dime?"

"Oh, well, my Uncle and I had a meeting in his study and he told me it was high time I learn a thing or two about…value…about responsibility and he wanted to see how long I could onto this dime and not spend it. Truth is there is this candy I want to get-."

"Your Uncle must trust you dearly with that dime…and it is such a burden not spending it correct?" Huey did not say anything and Magica continues to press. "You know, if you want, I could hold onto that dime for a bit…make it seem like you-."

"I got it, but, thanks for the offer. I can see why Webby values your friendship." He stops then once they are in a room full of junk. She was curious why he chose this place of all places.

"So…may I now see the dime?" She studies him as he pulls out the dime…however then he pulls out yet another dime. Wait…this didn't feel right…

"You may, and this is the cousin, and here is the brother…oh wait, is this not the dime you are looking for? I know you are not Lena…so…am I correct in assuming you are the Sorceress Magica De Spell?"

Impressive…though she figured his Uncle gave him some indication of her full name. "You are clever, however, I am sure your Uncle told you not to fight me. So…what ever shall you do?' She holds out her feathered fingers as they elicit a slight snap as energy crackles about.

"I'm sure I will think of something…just…need to find the right object." Magica cackles at that. He was just trying to bide his time, but, it would not work.

"I am going to take care of you and then it is one less person to take care of on Halloween. I will tell your brothers and Webby you caught a cold and are unable to go." She then shoots towards him.

* * *

Huey had led her here and it was all according to plan, however, it also left him on the defense. He could not let her leave here so he sought out a shield and held it up just as she shoots at him. The shield seems rather old and while he fears it will crumble or break…anything is better than a fate where he would be unable to protect those he loved. Yeah he didn't say it quite as much as he should…but…it was how he felt.

The shield bucks in his grip and he is sent back…but…it holds. "Huh, guess this shield must have some incredible magic protecting ability, good to know. So…wanna try that…oh right you are, ugh." He is sent back as another blast hits. He struggles to hold onto the shield as it once again takes the brunt of the attack.

"Grrrr…lower that shield so I can get a good shot at you. Just where did your Uncle get that anyway?' She howls in displeasure.

"No idea, but, I am loving this shield." Huey races around the room as she continues to shoot at him. Webby would be so much better suited for this, but, he didn't want her caught up in all this.

"I have to admit, it is a welcome relief not masquerading as my niece. Having to contain my love for that Webby girl and feeling so warm and fuzzy about you lot…even when you wound up hurting her feelings." Magica shoots another blast but this time Huey bats it back at her and sends her onto her back.

"Huh, so, this shield can also deflect…interesting. Wait, love, she is in love with Webby?" Huey also heard what she said about Lena's feelings towards them and he felt a slight guilt now.

"Yes, well, none of that matters…cause till I accomplish my mission Lena will just be trapped in her own body. Now let us end this before I really lose it." She begins to channel her energy but Huey drops the shield.

"Go ahead…do what you will to me…but don't think for a second you will get my brothers and Webby." Huey makes sure the shield is close at hand…in case he needs it.

"Very smart of you…now…stand still." She shoots her magic with an incantation he can barely understand. All he does understand is in that moment he could not feel his body.

 **Authors note:** A lengthy chapter to make up for my absence. And we are drawing closer to Halloween as it is. Plan is to only deal with Halloween but if enough people want it I will continue this story past it. Anyway thanks to everyone looking and reading this story and see you next time.


	8. Chapter 8 Scared to tell the truth

**Authors note:** So after giving this some thought this may be the last chapter of the story. Several factors apply to my decision, most of which is interest which doesn't seem to be there and keeping it short might make it more manageable perhaps. Interest on my end…just to be clear, not so much on the other side of the spectrum, that being said I am not against doing this pairing again…but chances of this getting a sequel or forthcoming chapters may not be so easy. This could make a good stand alone and Hallowenesque in itself. Fair warning this chapter will be lengthy as it will set to conclude this general storyline of a girl scared to tell another girl how she feels…and…of finding that inner strength. I will do my best as an author to write up a fitting conclusion for those who have been reading and well…go from there I suppose. I do thank you all for reading and while Weblena isn't a popular pairing it is one I am putting out there and given the lack of LGBT in the Disney family might as well do my part. So let us jump into this.

CH.8: Scared to tell the truth

Lena found herself alone and in the darkness. She had borne witness to the terrible act of her Aunt taking on Huey and then rendering his body useless as it fell to the ground. It was hard to tell if she had taken over his body or had just paralyzed him but either way…it just reminded of her of how helpless she was. It truly bore into her brain and given she was there she felt it that much more. Magica had gone and rendered her simply useless here…no way of making her way through the darkness let alone taking control to get out a warning to Huey.

After a bit she figured that Magica had no interest in taking over Huey's body and so she went to go find Dewey and Louie and inform them that something was up with Huey. Lena did not wish to watch but she could hear herself speaking words to the two explaining that Huey had touched something in the room and it caused him to freeze up.

"Oh wow…what was it?' Louie walks over as he pokes at Huey. Lena wiped at her eyes as she fought the tears. Just how far was her Aunt going to take her?

"It was…ooh that." Lena walks over to where a spear was and held it out but both of the twins of the triplets take a step back.

"Um…wouldn't you touching it also affect you?" Dewey squirmed a bit and Lena waits a bit and after they gasp she finds herself laughing.

"Ha, got you. Well…truth is the spear only has one use in paralysis per 100 years so it takes a bit for it to work up its juju again. I read about it…so…it might be best we keep this from Webby. Let us move him to your room and pretend he is sick."

"I don't know…I know…why don't we tell Uncle Scrooge-?" Lena felt her facial muscles tighten and knew that it was showing on her features outside. Clearly her Aunt did not want him involved any.

"Scrooge need not know, I mean, after the Halloween Spectacular this paralysis will go away and it will be like it never happened." Oh right, like they would believe that-

"Oh well, guess it means more candy for me!" Louie regards as he openly shrugs. Dewey deliberates this some before he too reaches the same conclusion.

"Huey, sorry about this, but we'll save you some candy." The two of them go to drag Huey off and Lena is exasperated.

"Oh c'mon, seriously…that was not even believable. Is candy more important than…you know what never mind no one can hear me anyway." Lena bows her head and feels like if this continues she will just fade into oblivion. Truth was oblivion didn't sound half that bad as being taught and raised by her Aunt she was alone. Training to one day take over for Aunt Magica required long hours of practice and repetition…so…she made mistakes intentionally just so she could feel like she was not alone.

"Hello…anyone there?" Lena lifts her head then hearing a voice in the distance. Who else could be in here beside herself? Lena couldn't' help but raise her guard as she wipes at her tears and slowly stands.

"Who is out there? I-I am not afraid to give you a good whopping. This is my brain, my entrapment…are you another me?" Lena didn't figure there'd be more than one of her in here but if there was another it might be her Aunt given how she had taken her form.

"Lena…is that you?" Lena sees a shape forming out of the shadows and she holds up her fists. However when she spots Huey she lets out a relieved sigh.

"Huey…you gave me quite the fright, wait, Huey?" She races over and finds him standing there. Unable to contain her excitement she picks him up and laughs before realizing what she was doing and sets him back down.

"Uh, yep, and are you the real Lena?" He gives her a questioning stare and she realizes he might have met the other her outside.

"Why of course dear sir, perish the thought of me being the despised version of myself out there, really you should have your head adjusted or wear prescribed lenses for your pretend glasses." She put on a chipper sort of English like accent as she did when she and Webby pretended.

"Ok, it is you. So…why am I in here…wherever here is." Huey walks around a bit and Lena holds herself as she looks the other way.

"This is my subconscious, or…more like the deepest part of my soul where any intervention on my end is met with resistance. My Aunt Magica, whom I figure you met…intends on capturing your brothers and Webby and using them as hostages to get your Uncle Scrooge's dime."

"Yeah I kind of figured that on the outside. Why didn't you tell us…why not even Webby, don't you like her?" Huey had this look that said a lot…in fact…no look had ever said as much as the way he looked at her now.

She loved Webby…and…it hurt her for never telling. Originally the plan was to keep it hidden and treat it just as a mission without strings…but…something happened she didn't quite plan on, she fell for her and each day that passed was her excuse to hold off doing what needed to be done. Aunt Magica clearly lost patience with her and now she was in this predicament. "I wanted to…but…Aunt Magica is my only family I have. She looks out for me and if I don't-."

"My brothers and Webby are in danger! If you had come clean we might not have been in this mess to begin with. I don't need your help…I'll figure out how to get out of here by myself." Huey turns around and walks off.

Lena does not stop him and understands why he is mad. However…he has always had a family to look out for him. What did he possibly know about her situation? Taking a calming breath she counts on her fingers till she gets to a high enough number that Huey comes back into view.

"Hello again Huey…still think you can get out of here on your own?" She notices the hard stare he gives her but she doesn't back down. "Look…I really do like Webby…and I feel it can one day grow into something much stronger, and…I also realize this is all on me for where we are. Still…I am ready to own up to my misdeeds. In fact after all this is done…I'll be out of your feathers and Webby is free to choose who she wants to be with."

Lena hated to leave but she was not about to force Webby to choose her. As it was she had no idea how Webby felt or if she was bi, straight…or even into her as she was with her. Plus there was the underlying fact she had lied to them all about being the niece of Magica, one of Scrooge's very worse foes.

"Wait…there is no need to be drastic here. Yes you messed up, but, truth is every time you are around…you make Webby smile. Yes she smiles when we go on adventures or do something fun, but, you bring out a different smile in her. Now take that as you wish…I am unsure how she feels about you or even if that runs deeper, still, for what it is worth you coming into her life is a happy thing. Own up to what you have done and hope for forgiveness…if not…at least you tried…and that is what counts right?"

Lena smiled as she went to hug him and the two hold for a bit before pulling back. "Thank you Huey…however…given our predicament stopping my Aunt will not be easy."

Huey looks around scratching at his head as he too bears witness to the neverending darkness. "Hmm, you are right, well…you know magic right?"

Lena raised a brow as she looks down at the amulet she wears. "Yeah, but, I can't use it where I am."

"Well…perhaps we can tap into your mind to give out a warning or something verbal enough to warn the others. Even if it is a minor spell it should slip through. It is worth a shot and I don't know about you but I refuse to miss out on candy and dressing up…I was planning on dressing up as an inventor, maybe a famous duck who made a difference…so…let us see what you got."

* * *

Magica had relayed the information to Webby but unlike Dewey and Louie she seemed more pressed on seeing the artifact that somehow froze Huey. Magica had a bit of help from Dewey and Louie and after a bit Webby did not press further. The Halloween event was happening now and Lena found herself dressed in a witch's costume…including the tipped hat. The costume comprised of purples and pink and she had a broom.

"Auch…a broom, what was my niece thinking?" She sighs but stands at attention as Webby is walking up to her wearing a fedora and dusty like jacket.

"Wow Lena that is quite a costume…kind of goes with your necklace, huh…anyway you ready to brave this?" Webby gave her a smile and Magica just goes along with it.

"Sure…so…where are the other two?" She had no sooner spoke then the two arrive in a orderly fashion.

"We are here and ready to get our fright on." Dewey wore a vampire like costume with a cape and teeth.

"Show me the candy," Louie wore a werewolf costume that including a mask and well…fur. Magica wondered what that would have made Huey…no doubt a scientist or something smart.

"Wait up…ugh…this costume is so tight. I should probably lay off on the burritos, well, maybe one for the road." Magica turns around spotting Launchpad, the smartest of the smart who had crashed his fair share of planes and the works. He wore a astronaut's costume.

"Wait…hold up, what is he doing here?" She had thought it would be the kids only, what gives?

"Oh right, yeah we aren't allowed to go by ourselves so Uncle Scrooge had Launchpad volunteer. Last one there is a rotten egg." Dewey races off followed closely by Louie.

"Wait, rotten egg, where…I just bought this costume!" Launchpad hurries after the two with his burrito stuffed into his mouth.

"Don't mind him…Launchpad has a good heart. So we going in partner?" Magica gawks a bit as she holds out her arm.

"I'm sorry but I am just not into you like that. Can we get going?' Magica said this with a forced smile and walks off leaving Webby standing there. This should stop her niece from pursuing a romance with her…given Webby would no doubt want nothing to do with her after that.

"Pfft, what are you talking about…into you like…oh, is that…no, I mean…please," Webby manages following after her.

"I mean you are straight…you like guys, in fact I bet you have a crush on one of the guys right? Which one is it? I promise not to tell." Magica spots the three Beagle Boys and nods her head to them as they get into position. Once they are inside the door closes and howls and maniacal laughter play out on some sort of track.

"First off, Huey and Dewey and Louie are like family to me…I could never think of them that way. Also kind of curious what brought on this conversation…is this why you have been so distant?"

"Yeah, sure, I have a huge crush on you Webby and I know that you being straight means you aren't interested…so…I am putting it out there that I am not into you like that so we can move on past the awkwardness of it all." She said it in a dry enough tone hoping that Webby will let it slide.

Magica just wanted to get her plan underway…but that was impossible with Webby here. Webby clearly could not take a hint.

"Wait…you have a crush on me…since when?" Magica looks around and she can see one of the Beagle Boys posing as a mummy near the far left wall. She could not miss this.

"Oh since we started hanging out and I realized how cool you were and how alike…um…sorry I don't know where all this is coming from. Excuse me…and…don't follow me, just go hang out with one of your family…they mean more to you right?"

* * *

Magica held her head not sure where all this was coming from. Lena could not be able to do this…she was weak in manipulation magic, plus given how deep away she was hidden such a feat would be impossible. Hurrying on she can see it was the green one, Louie. Yes…he was almost upon him now.

Burger was moving towards him…inch by inch. Yes, this was it…and once he was captured that left only two-.

"Louie there is a dime on the ground!" Magica found her beak opening and she placed her feathered hands over her mouth but it had already come out.

"Huh, a dime, mine…I saw it first!" Louie bends down to pick up the dime and as Burger lunges he tumbles over his body and hits the wall with a thud before falling down.

"Hey thanks for that Lena, hmm, I think that mummy needs more bandages. Ha, get it, never mind…dime oh my dime." Louie sings as he heads off.

"Burger you dolt…you almost had him, just stay down for now." She was about to leave when Launchpad showed up.

"Hey there Lena…how come you aren't with the others? Ooh, I get it; you are hanging back and letting the others see the scary things first. I get it, very crafty…ahhh mummy!" Magica turns to see Burger getting up and walking about a bit dazed.

"Guh…wahh…" Burger manages to say. Magica cannot believe this. How was this slipping through her fingers?

"Stay back mummy…well…yeah, I have a burrito and I am not afraid to use it." Launchpad holds the burrito out and Burger sniffs it before moving towards him.

"You want it…come and get me. I'll save you Lena…now go, get the others!" Launchpad runs off with the burrito and Burger chasing after with drool covering his mouth.

"Burger…no…stay, do not let your stomach rule your…fine!" She yells after him. Rubbing her temple she hurries on hoping to catch up with the others.

* * *

It does not take Magica long before she finds Dewey examining an animatronic vampire. "Ha, is this even real? I bet Huey would be going over the realty of it all. Oh hey Lena, come and look at this vampire!" Dewey pokes at it.

Bouncer was lurching in the background wearing a Frankenstein's monster costume. He was moving towards him and suddenly Magica finds herself speaking again.

"Hey Dewey…bet your dance moves have gotten lame, hey isn't that a monster song playing?" Wait, what monster song?

"Oh yeah…Gyro really picked some creepy music, I got this." Dewey begins to dance and as Bouncer races at him Dewey side steps and nods his head. Bouncer growls and swipes at him but Dewey slides along the ground avoiding capture. Magica was fuming…just what was this?

"Stand still!" Bouncer manages through his temper. Dewey spins as he tries to hold him and he falls flat on his face. Picking himself up Bouncer tries again but Dewey is already on the move and he collides with the vampire and gets tangled up in some of the wires.

"So, am I cool or what? Huh…didn't know those two swung that way, anyway I think I should check on Louie…peace." He heads off and Magica begins to suspect perhaps her niece isn't as weak as she thought.

"How you would know about that boy's dance moves and the other's love of money I will never know, but, there is still Webby and you will not be able to help her. Hopefully Bigtime is less of a screwup then his brothers."

* * *

Magica manages to find Webby and she is already going toe to toe with Bigtime who was dressed as…well…honestly she wasn't certain. Webby was agile and quick she gave her that and she moved in such a way that really gave Bigtime something to complain about.

"Stand still…you are only making this more difficult-." He manages as he tries to loop her with rope but she winds up catching it.

"Want to play tie up the bad guy?" She grins and Bigtime tries to pull at the rope and the two are in a tug of war.

"That is quite enough." Magica steps in…she can see that Webby was happy to see her, but, she just smiles.

"Uh…Lena…your smile is kind of creeping me out, ooh…are you trying to perfect your witchy smile, I like, making faces is always such fun…well…Louie says it is. Come on how about you and I teach this Beagle Boy a lesson?"

"You poor naïve girl…all this time and you did not even know it was not even your best friend, but, it was I…Magica!" She summons her power and the rope slips from Bigtime's hand and wraps around Webby.

"Wait…what…no, this can't be, Lena would never-." Webby struggled against the ropes but as plucky as she was she was having trouble escaping these ropes.

"News flash dear…Lena is my niece, yes; she has been playing you all for fools. She has been working to gain Scrooge's trust and then steal his dime. However given her lack of drive and other such feelings…suffice to say I had to take over and do the job myself. Bigtime take her out of here…I will see about the other two-."

* * *

Lena was drained after having managed to save Louie and Dewey from harm. She was kneeling in the darkness before an image of Bigtime holding what appeared to be an enchanted rope ensnaring Webby who appeared reeling from the news about…her. It was over…what more could she do?

"Lena, all is not lost…you can still save Webby. You can't let your Aunt go after Dewey and Louie. Think, surely there is something in your amulet you can use." Huey's words fell on death ears as she felt like she was losing it. She would fade away soon…it was better and maybe if she did Magica could not return to her other self.

"What is the point…she has won? My Aunt is just too strong-." Lena heaves a sigh and Huey bonks her on the head. "Ouch…what the-?"

"The Lena I know would not give up without a fight. How is it you knew that Dewey liked to dance? How is it you know Louie is obsessed with money…easy money that is? Is that information even valuable to Magica? You care about us…and…if there is a girl worth fighting for it is Webby. Show her who you really are."

Lena sighed and placed her hand over the amulet and focusing on the energy she reaches out and in that moment she taps into a side of herself she had always avoided…her heart!

* * *

Magica watches as Bigtime hauls away Webby when she suddenly finds she has lost control of her body. "Halt, stop, what is wrong with…no, Lena?" She finds herself chanting under her breath and the entire house begins to shake. Several animatronic creations spark to life as they begin heading their way.

"Uh…boss…what do we do?" Bigtime backs up and Magica tries to stop it but the magic…it is not responding to her.

"Get her out of here!" Magica yells. For the first time she is truly afraid. What had her niece done…such power…it was making her head hurt.

 _"Sorry Aunt Magica…but…your reign ends here. I will not let you hurt Louie and Dewey…and…especially not Webby. Bear witness as your magic falters…because, well, this is my magic, this is my time!"_

"You fool…do you realize what you are doing if you turn on me? I am your only family…quit it!" She moves her hands and one of the lasers which is just harmless light intensifies and cuts through the ropes that hold Webby.

"Yikes. Lasers, no way, sorry Magica but this is not worth it!" Bigtime bellows as he rushes out of there.

"Get back here! What about your reward?" Magica glowers. She finds Webby facing her then and she furrows a brow. "Yeah…what do you want?"

"Lena is in there…isn't she? If she is…tell her…I need some time…this is just a lot to process. As for you Magica…I figured you had something to do with Huey's situation. The spear would hardly do what was done to him…and…what was missing was the magical shield of Ducktwana, the magical property could capture magic cast and deal it back double. I wonder how much magic you put into that-."

* * *

Huey snaps to attention as he notices the shield he had brought with him. Of course…and maybe, yes…this might be their ticket out of here. "Lena…the shield, don't you see…if I use it we can-."

"You can, yes Huey…but this is my body. I will have to see this through to the end. Thank you…for what you said. After this I may go away for a bit…I just want you guys to know…it was fun." Lena smiles at him.

Huey nods his head feeling like he was the one responsible for all of this. His suspicion led to this and now two people who should be together wouldn't. "Webby will come around…just…give it time. Alright, here goes nothing."

Huey focuses on the shield and Lena begins to work her magic. In a brilliant explosion of pink the darkness begins to peel away and Huey can feel himself pulled up. He reaches out to Lena but just sees her sad smile. And in that moment he is flung out.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Lena had left for a while…just to find herself. She had traveled and focused on her magic hoping to avoid being taken over by her Aunt again. Returning to Duckburg she hops off the ship that had taken her places and she waves farewell to those she had sailed with. The entire time she was away she thought of no one but Webby. How was she faring? The two had written letters but it was mostly catching up but never really venturing into feelings. Lena felt rather sad for this…that she had lost Webby's trust but she could not press and she would surely not bring it up to only lose Webby as a friend. Halloween was in the past and the Beagle Boys were placed back in jail and Magica was expelled from her body back to her lonely home where she is still concocting some sort of scheme to get Scrooge's dime.

Launchpad was still crashing planes but given how he had lured a Beagle Boy out with a burrito there was something to be said about that. Lena wore a jacket over her shirt and fingerless gloves. She wore a beret over her head. A gentle breeze greets her as she walks along the wooden ramp and is greeted with a few nods or salutations. It was all nice but she just passed it on with a nod and questioned where her new life in Duckburg would take her. She had no home but a bit of a currency she went on.

"Can I spot you some tea miss?" Lena turns around and spots Webby standing there. In the distance lies the limo with Duckworth standing by.

"Webby, I, um…no thanks, had some before getting here. Come to see someone?" She swallows a bit…finding it difficult seeing her again.

"Well…honestly, yeah, she is standing right in front of me. I've done some thinking, well, not exactly as I've done loads of thinking and debating and just a lot of stuff that really works the nerves. I talked to Scrooge and also got his input. Seems he told me that one cannot be held responsible for the doing of family…still…they must own up to it. Huey also told me about your actions-."

"I get it Webby…you don't want me in your life. Keeping the fact I am Magica's niece a secret and trying to win over your trust was wrong and I understand. Are there any warrants out for my arrest, or, maybe some penalty like hand over my amulet? If you are going to break my heart there is no need…it is pretty clear this is not happening so-."

Webby throws her arms around her as they kiss. The kiss throws her a bit off balance but once the kiss settles in she wraps her arms around her holding onto her with all her might. The kiss is something else…something truly magical and she would know a thing or two about that. All this time she had been scared to tell the truth…and…here she was, girl of her dreams bringing forth emotions she had buried deep down on a long voyage.

When the kiss ends she stares down at Webby. "W-What was that?" She tries to find words as she keeps her close.

"I've made up my mind. I want to be with you Lena. So…what do you say, partner?" Lena smiles as she leans down.

"I think I will tell you…but…first I'd like to try that once again." Lena closes her eyes as she kisses her and the two of them just stand there embracing the moment and knowing whatever happens next…they will face it together.

THE END

 **Authors note:** This in itself could have been several chapters but again wasn't sure it could have made it. I'm hoping you all enjoyed and hopefully you paced yourself instead of doing it one sitting. This does it for me and whenever you read this have a Happy Halloween.


End file.
